xurbansimsxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sims 3: 100 Baby Challenge
Let's Play: The Sims 3 100 Baby Challenge is a series that first Jenn created on March 12, 2014. The basis of the challenge is to have 100 children with as many men as possible in as less generations as possible. Jenn created a Create A Sim "Bohemian Goddess" a few days earlier and used her as the basis for her main sim, Lydia Harthrow. The series is set in the world of Anne Arbor, a downloadable city from My Sim Realty. ➦ The LP on YouTube Storyline THIS IS GAME Episodes List Of Sims *Lydia Harthrow *Paisley Harthrow *Averie Harthrow *Aaliyah Harthrow *Priscilla Harthrow *Lynden Harthrow *Niko Harthrow * Scarlette Harthrow Getting Started *Create a female Sim with any traits you want (Neat, Artistic, Hopelessly Romantic, Flirt, Family oriented are GREAT to start with) *You may choose to move her onto an already made house and expand later or start on an empty lot *Now you need to send your sim out to MEET GUYS! Rules *Your founder may only leave the house to complete opportunities and meet men. She may not have a job. *Infants may be aged up immediately if you wish *Toddlers can be aged up as soon as they can walk, talk, and use the potty, but not before. If you don't get these done, you must wait for the game to age them up (same goes for Children and teens.) *Children and Teens may be aged up once they have an A in school and you get the message about your child reaching Honor Roll. *Teens may get a part-time job to help out. *Young adults may be moved out immediately or you can wait, but they cannot get a full-time job while living in the house *You may hire a maid, but you have to stop them from helping with toddlers (changing diapers, feeding, etc.) *You may not use Apples or Watermelon to determine the gender of a baby. *You may not choose traits for any Sim except the founder (trust me, my 2nd generation mom hated Art) *The last girl to be born from the founder will continue the challenge. *Your founder may not get married while living in-house. *Your founder may be moved out as soon as she is an elder to make room, as long as there is another adult sim in the house. *If you manage to not get a girl, obviously the challenge is failed. That's the only way you can really fail. *You may not use any cheats, except for to reset a sim if needed. *Fertility treatment is GOOD! USE IT! *Once you've had children with a man, you may not use him again for offspring. *Your sim may never hire a babysitter. You have to wait until other children are old enough to take care of it. *You may not send your children to Boarding School, as the school takes care of the child which repeals the point. Tips *REPUTATIONS SUCK! Once your reputation gets to naughty, sims stop wanting to come over, making life extremely difficult. I would suggest making the baby daddy a boyfriend before you do anything with him to try and avoid that. *Use your teens! Teens can help out with children and get part-time jobs to bring in the extra money to expand. If a teen is artistic, make sure to expand that skill so that they can bring in money while they live in-house! Making the founder artistic really helps. I'm on the fourth generation and we're still living off of money from the first generation. *Sometimes you get babies that are the genetic clone of their mom, and when you're constantly having kids, it gets really old really quickly. Though the youngest girl should normally carry it on, but obviously your happiness is more important and it's okay to use a different girl at that point.